


Forest

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hanse just wants Seungwoo to love him, M/M, Minor Angst, lots of fluff, they're super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Five times that Hanse goes to Seungwoo and the one time Seungwoo goes to Hanse.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Forest

i.

Hanse is needy. He knew that, the group knew that, hell, even the staff knew that. Hanse just needs someone to hold him. He asked Seungsik first, Seungsik was busy with cleaning and then he had to do some laundry and get groceries. Next he asked Chan who was preparing to do a live later that day. Hanse then moved to the youngest of Victon, Subin. He had flopped onto Subin who was playing video games. When Hanse had tried to cuddle up to the youngest, Subin had kicked him out of the room. Hanse only had one person left to ask due to Byungchan doing a solo shoot. 

Hanse shuffles over to where Sejun is and pokes his forehead. The black haired male looks up at Hanse and pulls his headphones out to look up at the younger. 

“What Hanse?” Sejun rubs his temples as he looks at the younger. 

“Can we cuddle please?” Hanse frowns as he plays with his fingers not wanting to upset the older. 

“Sese, I’m trying to read and prepare for the upcoming schedule. Have you asked Seungwoo?” Sejun looks back at his laptop to read over the notes. 

“Seungsik told me I wasn’t allowed to bother him,” Hanse frowns and tugs at his sleeves so they fall over his fingers, “Please Sejunnie hyung?” 

“Sese, as much as I’d love to, I can’t right now. I’m sorry. You should go talk to Seungwoo. I’m sure he’d love the infamous Sese cuddles,” Sejun smiles at Hanse before putting his headphones back in and looking back at his laptop. 

Hanse frowns and shuffles to his shared room with Subin. He flops onto his bed before pulling the fluffiest blanket he owns over his head. 

“Why are you in here again?” Subin looks over at Hanse and sighs softly, “Have you tried asking Seungwoo?” 

“Seungsik told me no and to leave him alone,” Hanse pouts while burying himself further into his blankets. 

“Since when have you ever listened to Seungsik when it comes to not bugging one of us?” Subin pauses his game and looks over at the lump on Hanse’s bed that is supposed to be the older. 

“He’s been busy lately. I don’t want to bombard him Subinnie,” Hanse peeks his head out over the blanket at Subin who rolls his eyes. 

“Hanse, I’m telling you, Seungwoo won’t mind. If Seungsik says anything tell him that I told you to go cuddle with him,” Subin unpauses his game, “I’m going to play my game and I will not be paying attention to you Do Hanse,” Subin smirks as the older whines. 

Hanse grabs his blanket and phone before slipping his phone into his pocket then walking out of the bedroom. Hanse looks around to see that Seungwoo wasn’t in the kitchen, meaning he probably went to go get groceries. Hanse shyly walks to Seungwoo’s room before pacing in front of it. The door is closed meaning Hanse would have to knock. 

_ What if he’s already sleeping? What if Seungwoo doesn’t want to be around him either? What if Seungwoo is fed up with Hanse and wants nothing to do with him?  _

Hanse flicks his own forehead before biting at his lip and messing with his lip piercing before taking a deep breath. Hanse knocks on the door shyly and rocks on his feet before the door opens and he’s met with a shirtless Seungwoo. Seungwoo looks down at Hanse and smiles brightly at him. 

“Sese cuddles?” Seungwoo tilts his head before dragging Hanse into the room and closing the door, “I’m working on something really quick, but you can sit on my lap while I work.” 

“No it’s okay! If you’re busy I can just sit in my room and cuddle my blanket,” Hanse blushes as his best friend rolls his eyes and sits down on his roller chair before pulling the younger into his lap. 

“Did Seungsik tell you to leave me alone?” Seungwoo nuzzles his head into Hanse’s neck as he looks at his computer. 

“Maybe,” Hanse blushes as Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s shoulder before putting a pair of headphones on Hanse and another pair on himself. 

“He’s just worried that I’ll get distracted,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes and begins the song, Hanse carefully listening along, “This part I’m kind of stuck on,” Seungwoo points to the part before Hanse nods and closes his eyes to listen to it closely. 

Hanse grabs Seungwoo’s mouse from him and clicks on the part before pitching the sound down slightly. Hanse plays the song from the beginning then looks over at Seungwoo whose eyes widen in delight at the sound. Seungwoo moves his hand to encompass Hanse’s before sliding it to save the demo. Once the demo is saved, Seungwoo picks the blanket burrito named Hanse up and lays him down on the bed. Seungwoo unwraps the blanket from Hanse before putting it over the both of them. 

“Are you doing okay?” Seungwoo runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair, “You seem upset.” 

“I’m fine,” Hanse snuggles into Seungwoo’s chest hoping the older wouldn’t press further. 

“Sese, I know when you’re upset. Talk to me,” Seungwoo frowns and rubs Hanse’s back, trying to coax the truth from the younger. 

“I feel like I’ve been too needy lately and like everyone is annoyed with me because of it,” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo while frowning slightly. 

“Why do you feel like you’ve been annoying everyone kitten?” Seungwoo runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“I went to everyone to see if they would cuddle me because Seungsik said that he didn’t want me to bother you, and none of them wanted to be around me,” Hanse frowns as he snuggles more into Seungwoo. 

“I think Sejun and Chan are busy doing stuff for upcoming schedules, but Subin didn’t want to cuddle?” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse who shakes his head, “What was he doing?” 

“Just playing video games. Seungsik hyung couldn’t cause he’s cleaning and doing responsible stuff today,” Hanse frowns as he looks up at Seungwoo. 

“Well, you’ve got me. I’m sorry none of the others want to cuddle, but now you’ve got me so you can cuddle me,” Seungwoo smiles and wraps his arms around Hanse’s waist as he pulls the younger closer to his chest. 

“Do you promise I’m not bugging you Seungwoo hyung?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who brushes Hanse’s hair out of his face. 

“I promise you Sese,” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s forehead while smiling. 

“You work so hard hyung,” Hanse frowns as he looks up at the older male. 

“Don’t worry about me Sese,” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s forehead as he holds him, “I know how to take care of myself. I know you’re worried, but I promise you I’m okay,” Seungwoo shudders slightly as Hanse ghosts his fingers up and down Seungwoo’s back. 

“I know, I’m just worried Seungwoo hyung. We all care about you so much and we just don’t want you to put yourself through too much stress,” Hanse grabs Seungwoo’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. 

“I worry about you a lot too you know,” Seungwoo smirks down at Hanse who pouts and plays with Seungwoo’s fingers. 

“What why?” Hanse tries to fight back the blush that begins to creep his neck. 

“When you coup yourself up in the studio. I worry if you’re getting enough sleep, I worry if you’re eating enough, I worry if you’re getting enough to drink. You’re important to us,” Seungwoo presses his lips to Hanse’s forehead before pulling him closer, their chests having basically no space between them.

Seungwoo throws a leg over Hanse and buries his face in Hanse’s hair while smiling. Hanse blushes and hides his face in Seungwoo’s neck before yawning and snuggling impossibly closer to Seungwoo. 

“You’re very warm,” Seungwoo smiles and uses his other hand to lazily card his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“I’m not warm, you are,” Hanse yawns again, his body relaxing against Seungwoo’s as sleep fogs his brain. 

“We can take a nap, Sese. Seungsik will wake us up when it’s time for dinner,” Seungwoo kisses the top of Hanse’s head as the younger nods. 

Hanse nods and slowly begins to fall asleep to the soft sound of Seungwoo’s heartbeat, Seungwoo not far behind Hanse. An hour and a half goes by when there’s soft knocking at Seungwoo’s bedroom door. Seungwoo groggily rubs his eyes and then looks at the door. 

“Come in, but be quiet please,” Seungwoo quietly calls out to the person knocking. 

Seungwoo’s bedroom door opens and he’s greeted by the black haired leader who looks down at Hanse’s sleeping form pressed against him. Seungwoo runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair and smiles down at him. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s forehead as he looks down at the younger. 

“I told him not to bother you, Seungwoo hyung,” Seungsik frowns as he leans against the door frame. 

“It’s okay. I needed the break and nap anyways. He needed to be held too,” Seungwoo smiles and kisses Hanse’s forehead lightly. 

“You’re never going to tell him are you?” Seungsik looks over at Hanse as Seungwoo shakes his head, “It might do you some good.” 

“I’ll take the cuddles over telling him,” Seungwoo mumbles and kisses Hanse’s head again and sighs, “Sese,” Seungwoo moves his arm, the blanket slipping and exposing his chest, the cold air hitting him making him shudder and his skin prickle, “Kitten it’s time to wake up,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who opens his eyes and whines at the cold. 

“It’s too cold,” Hanse pouts and snuggles closer to Seungwoo, Seungsik laughing lightly in the background, “Oh shit.” 

“It’s okay Hanse. Seungwoo told me that it was okay. I came in to say that I need help with dinner, and I was going to ask Seungwoo for help, but the more help the quicker we eat,” Seungsik smiles at the two, Hanse stretching and removing the blanket from the both of them. 

Hanse moves from Seungwoo and gets off the bed before stretching against, his shirt lifting up which draws Seungwoo’s attention to him. It was only then that Seungwoo realized what the younger was wearing. The crop top hangs off of Hanse’s shoulder, the ends of Hanse’s stomach tattoo disappearing under the waistband of the loose fitting sweatpants he’s wearing. Hanse blushes and takes his blanket before walking out of the room. 

“You were staring,” Seungsik laughs and looks out the door to see Hanse disappearing into his bedroom, “You really should tell him. I’m pretty sure everyone in this group knows except him,” Seungsik pushes off the door frame, “Also please put a shirt on before Hanse gets a bloody nose again,” Seungsik smirks and walks out to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to kill Seungsik,” Seungwoo mumbles and walks to his closet to slip a random t-shirt on. 

There were pros and cons to confessing to Hanse. On one hand, Seungwoo wouldn’t feel suffocated by his emotions for the younger male. On the other hand, Hanse could potentially hate him which would make their relationship awkward. There is the possibility that Hanse feels the same, but it seems unlikely. Seungwoo groans and grabs his phone before sending a text to Seungyoun about calling him to complain about his crush on Hanse. Seungwoo just wanted to be able to hold the younger and kiss his cheek without it being weird. He wanted to hold  _ his  _ Hanse. 

“Seungwoo what are you even talking about? He’s not your boyfriend,” Seungwoo mumbles to himself and groans out loudly, “Maybe I should confess. No what am I thinking. That would ruin everything,” Seungwoo sighs softly and looks out his bedroom door to see Hanse sitting on the counter and helping Seungsik with something while grinning. 

Seungwoo could handle not confessing if he got to see that bright smile on the younger’s face all day. Hanse meant the world to Seungwoo and the thought of losing him is terrifying. Seungwoo isn’t able to risk that. 

ii.

The next time Hanse wants cuddles and is needy for affection, they’re all out and about. Hanse is stuck at home with a giant headache, Seungsik and Seungwoo are shopping for this week, Chan tagged along with Byungchan for Byungchan’s magazine shoot, and Sejun and Subin are out and about being nuisances to the general public. It would be a nice time to cry about his crush on Seungwoo with Dongyeol, so that’s exactly what Hanse has planned. 

Hanse grabs his phone after snuggling into the corner of the couch with Seungwoo’s blanket he had let the younger boy borrow. Hanse dials Dongyeol’s number, turns it on speaker, and hums softly as he waits for Dongyeol to answer the phone. 

“Hanse!” Hanse immediately realizes that Hwanhee has answered the phone and not Dongyeol. 

“Hey! I’m older than you!” Hanse whines and laughs as Hwanhee apologizes, “Are you guys doing anything fun today?” 

“By fun do you mean sitting in Top Media’s basement?” Hwanhee sighs through the phone. 

“That’s rough,” Hanse bites his lip to stifle a laugh when Hwanhee bursts into laughter.

“It’s okay! You can laugh!” Hwanhee laughs more, Hanse finally laughing along with Hwanhee, “On a serious note, what’s up?” 

“Hwanhee did you seriously answer  _ my  _ phone?” Dongyeol scoffs before a plop is heard signifying to Hanse that Dongyeol sat next to Hwanhee, “Oh it’s Hanse hyung. Hey!” 

“Hey Dongyeol! Also, I’m here to complain!” Hanse laughs softly when Hwanhee and Dongyeol make a noise of confusion, “About Seungwoo.” 

“Ohhh,” Dongyeol hums in realization, “Did something happen since last time you called to complain?” 

“Well last week I was really needy and no one else would cuddle with me so I had to go bug Seungwoo. This man had the audacity to sit me in his lap and then picked me up and took me to his bed to cuddle with him. Not to mention he was shirtless the entire time, so queer little Hanse over here went through the five stages of grief all at once and I freaked out. But I was sad because no one else wanted to cuddle with me, and so he kept telling me I was important and that no one disliked me and I just wanted to grab him by his shoulders and scream, ‘Hey idiot! I’m in love with you, kiss me you fool!’ But alas! For I am queer with no confidence so I suffered in silence. Then we fell asleep and with him holding me to his chest,” Hanse is a blushing mess by the end of his rant, and small stifled laughs were heard from Dongyeol and Hwanhee, “Oh fuck off! It’s not funny!” 

“Hanse, you’ve had a crush on Seungwoo since predebut. It’s kind of funny,” Dongyeol laughs more when Hanse groans, “Have you thought about confessing to him?” 

“Dongyeol what part of queer with no confidence did you not understand?” Hanse snuggles into the blanket more happily. 

“No confidence I assume,” Dongyeol laughs as Hanse makes a huff of frustration, “So what is going to happen now?” 

“How in the fuck am I supposed to know?” Hanse whines and leans against the couch when the front door opens to reveal Sejun and Subin, “Oh how lovely.” 

“Is lover boy back?” Hwanhee asks, alerting Subin and Sejun. 

“Oh? Are we ranting about Hanse’s crush on Seungwoo?” Sejun smirks as he sips his coffee. 

“Fuck off! Both of you!” Hanse whines and runs his fingers through his hair, “But yes I’m ranting about Seungwoo.” 

“Oh lovely!” Subin sits down on the couch next to Hanse, Sejun sitting next to Subin. 

“Much more interesting than my love life,” Dongyeol sighs and laughs when Hwanhee whines loudly. 

“Are you saying that because I haven’t taken you on a date this week?” Hwanhee whines out loudly. 

“No. We confessed pretty early. I haven’t had a crush on my bandmate since predebut,” Dongyeol and Hwanhee laugh as Hanse whines. 

The front door opens once again to reveal Seungwoo and Seungsik with groceries in their hands. 

“Sejun and Subin come help me,” Seungsik calls out, the two immediately walking to Seungsik as Seungwoo slips his shoes off. 

“Okay bye!” Hanse quickly hangs his phone up and goes to stand up as Seungwoo walks into his room. 

Seungsik looks at Hanse and nods into the direction of Seungwoo. Hanse stands up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulder before walking into Seungwoo’s bedroom. Seungwoo sits on his bed before looking up at Hanse and smiling at him.

“Hi Sese. What’s up?” Seungwoo pulls Hanse closer by his waist, the younger stumbling into Seungwoo’s lap.

“‘M needy,” Hanse pouts and looks up at Seungwoo who grins and kisses Hanse’s forehead.

“You have come to the right place, kitten. Would you like to watch Netflix and cuddle?” Seungwoo tilts Hanse’s head up with his finger, “Why are you embarrassed?” 

“I like when you call me kitten,” Hanse blushes as he looks up at Seungwoo, Seungwoo smirking at the younger, “Do not give me that look Han Seungwoo!” 

“What look?” Seungwoo fiends innocence as if he has no idea what Hanse is talking about. 

“You’re the absolute worst,” Hanse whines and hides his face in Seungwoo’s neck. 

“You know if you cuddle into me like that, you won’t be able to watch Netflix with me!” Seungwoo pokes at Hanse’s sides, the younger erupting into quiet giggles, “Oh? Is someone ticklish?” 

“HAN SEUNGWOO NO!” Hanse screams as Seungwoo tosses Hanse onto the bed before hovering over him and ghosting his fingers over Hanse’s sides and stomach. 

Hanse begins to laugh loudly as Seungwoo continues to move his fingers against Hanse’s sides. Seungwoo laughs and kisses Hanse’s forehead as he stops, the younger finally getting to breathe. Seungwoo flops onto Hanse, the younger whining out when Seungwoo goes limp on top of him. Seungwoo laughs as Hanse pouts and wiggles his arms to get out from under Seungwoo. 

“Sir you are extremely fit and I am a mere noodle. Please get off of me,” Hanse whines and wiggles his body to try and get Seungwoo off of him. 

“Then you should lay down on my chest,” Seungwoo smiles and flips them so Hanse is now on Seungwoo’s chest, “See! Now you’re like an actual kitten!” Seungwoo grins and kisses Hanse’s forehead. 

“You’re the absolute worst, do you know this?” Hanse snuggles into Seungwoo’s chest happily. 

“Then why do you keep cuddling with me?” Seungwoo smirks and pokes Hanse’s lip piercing, the younger whining when Seungwoo tugs on it. 

“Because you’re warm and I like cuddling with you,” Hanse blushes a deep red and then hides his face in Seungwoo’s chest.

“You’re so cute,” Seungwoo smiles before grabbing the remote from the side of his bed and turning the TV on. 

“Shut up,” Hanse blushes while looking up at him before turning his attention to the TV. 

“You have no right to hush me kitten,” Seungwoo laughs and holds the younger close, Hanse immediately snuggling into the older more. 

“And why don’t I?” Hanse hums and slides his hand up Seungwoo’s shirt then rests his hand on Seungwoo’s chest. 

“Would you like me to recount the amount of times you have drunkenly told me how beautiful I am?” Seungwoo laughs as Hanse whines and digs his nails into Seungwoo’s chest, the older arching his back slightly and letting out a shuddering breath.

“Unless you forgot, I also can recount things you’ve told me when you’re drunk. That being one of them,” Hanse smirks at Seungwoo who glares at Hanse and flips through the selections on the screen. 

“Don’t forget that I know some of those things too,” Seungwoo smirks and tugs at Hanse’s hair, the younger whining out and digging his nails in further, “Fuck okay okay!” 

“That’s what I thought,” Hanse giggles and moves his hand from under Seungwoo’s shirt to rest his hand against Seungwoo’s. 

“You’re evil. You know that right?” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse who shrugs and rests his head on the older’s chest. 

“Just be glad I didn’t bite instead,” Hanse giggles as Seungwoo blushes and flicks Hanse’s forehead. 

“You are the absolute worst oh my god,” Seungwoo laughs as he kisses Hanse’s forehead where he flicked him, “What are we going to watch?”

“Something fun,” Hanse laughs before Seungwoo turns on a random show, “Hey Seungwoo?” 

Seungwoo looks down at the younger, the bright smile on his face has disappeared and is once again replaced with worry and fear. Seungwoo immediately pulls the younger close and cards through his hair. 

“What’s wrong Sese?” Seungwoo plays with the other’s hair while smiling brightly at him. 

“I’m not annoying right? Like when I’m needy? I don’t annoy you by coming in here and cuddling with you right?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who frowns and kisses Hanse’s forehead. 

“Sese, you could never annoy me. You’ve been there for me through so much, the least I could do is be here for you when you want to cuddle with me,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head, tears welling up in his eyes, “Oh no no no,” Seungwoo sits up, Hanse still in his lap, “Baby why are you crying?” 

“I just don’t want to lose you Seungwoo hyung,” Hanse sniffles as the tears fall down his face. 

“Who said anything about losing me?” Seungwoo wipes Hanse’s tears away gently before resting their heads together, “Kitten, you mean so much to me. There’s no way in hell that you’re losing me Hanse,” Seungwoo looks at Hanse who sniffles and wipes his eyes, “Hey look at me.” 

Hanse, whose eyes had originally been looking down, now look up to meet Seungwoo’s eyes. Seungwoo brushes his thumb gently against Hanse’s cheek to wipe the remaining tears away. Seungwoo knows it’s a bad idea being this close to Hanse. Seungwoo knows that at any moment his impulses could kick in and he’d end up kissing Hanse. Seungwoo pulls away then kisses Hanse’s forehead and lays back. The older of the two taps his chest, Hanse laying back down and laying his head on Seungwoo’s chest. Seungwoo smiles brightly at Hanse and runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“Are you feeling any better Sese?” Seugwoo smiles down at Hanse who nods his head, “How many times have you felt like that and haven’t told me?” Seungwoo taps Hanse’s nose, the younger scrunching his nose at the action. 

“Do you want my honest answer or the answer that won’t get me skinned alive?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who frowns, “I don’t like bugging you with my problems.” 

“Hanse it’s not bugging me. You’re important to me Do Hanse. Nothing you say or do will ever stop my love for you okay? Next time you feel like this, please come tell me.” 

“No promises Han Seungwoo,” Hanse smirks before Seungwoo tugs at the younger’s hair, “Fuck!” 

“It’s not a request Do,” Seungwoo smirks at Hanse who glares and turns his attention back to the tv, “We missed so much.” 

“Hanse we’ve seen this show several times,” Seungwoo smirks before groaning out when Hanse digs his nails into Seungwoo’s chest, “This isn’t fair to either of us.” 

“You’re the one who started being an ass,” Hanse laughs as Seungwoo rolls his eyes and plays with Hanse’s hair, “Do you think I should dye my hair again?” 

“I think you do whatever you want with it,” Seungwoo smiles over at Hanse as he continues to run his fingers through his hair. 

“I know, but I want your opinion,” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo who shrugs his shoulders. 

“I think you look good in anything Hanse,” Seungwoo hums before turning his attention to the tv. 

Hanse swears that he can see the corner of Seungwoo’s lips turn up into a smirk when Hanse’s breath hitches at the compliment. How does one even respond to that? Seungwoo keeps his eyes focused on the television before wrapping his arm around Hanse’s waist as they snuggled. Seungwoo could get used to this. 

iii. 

It’s been two weeks since Hanse cried into Seungwoo’s chest about his fear of losing Seungwoo. Hanse had left the house before anyone else did, only letting Seungsik know where he was going. This of course let him get away with just about anything. No one knew where he was so he didn’t have to worry about prying eyes or questions as he walked into a jewellery store. Was it absolutely insane what he was doing? Probably. Was it going to stop him from doing it? Not at all.

Hanse had walked into the jewellery store with one thing in mind. Han Seungwoo. Not that the older male wasn’t  _ always  _ on his mind. Hanse had decided to do something stupid, right behind waking up that morning and deciding to dye his hair a deep, almost black, blue. At the salon, as he was getting his hair dyed, was when he had decided he was going to spend a stupid amount of money on something special for Seungwoo. 

“This is normal right?” he mumbles to himself, “It’s normal for a friend to do something like this?” Hanse bites at his lip out of nervousness. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” a lady, not much shorter than Hanse himself, smiles up at him. 

“I’m,” Hanse feels the heat creep up his neck as he actually thinks about what he’s doing, “I’m looking to buy matching rings for my best friend and me?” 

“Oh? Are we thinking something sleek, all metal, sparkly with diamonds?” she grins before pulling out a box lined with velvet with several rings slotted into it.

“He’s very masculine, but he’s also really cute. Why am I saying this outloud?” Hanse covers his face and shakes his head, “I’m so sorry.” 

“I see that he means a lot to you. Here I have an idea of something you might like,” she smiles and sets the rings back in the display case before locking it, “Follow me,” she motions for Hanse to follow her. 

Hanse grins over at her before following towards the back of the store. She pulls out a box similar to the one before but much smaller. She pulls out a ring before showing it to Hanse. 

“It’s a tungsten ring with a matte effect on the outside, but if you look inside there’s two diamonds inside. One white, or clear, diamond, and a black diamond. We usually sell these as a matching pair. What do you think?” she smiles shyly at Hanse, hoping she didn’t overstep by showing him the matching couples rings. 

“It’s,” Hanse starts as he looks over the ring, his voice suddenly not wanting to work, “It’s perfect,” Hanse smiles before telling her the ring sizes he needs. 

The lady walks to the back of the store to get the rings for Hanse, who rocks on his feet nervously. She walks up to Hanse happily before they walk to the register happily. She neatly ties ribbons around the boxes before placing them in a cute bag. Hanse quickly pays for the rings then profusely thanks the woman for her help. Hanse bows quickly then leaves the shop before making his way home. 

“This could go one of two ways Do. On one hand he can take the ring and squish your cheeks and call you the cutest human being alive. On the other hand he could laugh in your face. The first option seems more likely,” Hanse mumbles to himself as he walks home, the bag sat in his hoodie pocket. 

Once Hanse walks inside the dorm he realizes that no one is home. Hanse rolls his eyes before kicking his shoes off. He walks past Seungwoo’s room to see the door wide open and the older shirtless while doing pull ups on the bar connected to his door frame. Hanse feels the blush consume his face as he watches the way Seungwoo’s muscles flex and contract based on his movements. Hanse shakes his head and walks over to the cupboard to find some snacks. Seungwoo finally stops doing pull ups before taking the bar off of the door frame. He turns around and drops the bar at the sight of the younger male bent over looking for a snack. Seungwoo quickly snaps himself out of his trance before throwing his bar into the closet. He walks out of his room and over to Hanse. Hanse stands up and turns around before running into Seungwoo’s chest. 

“Hi kitten,” Seungwoo smirks down at Hanse who blushes and looks up at the taller. 

“Hi sweaty,” Hanse giggles and pokes Seungwoo’s chest, “I have something to give you, and I want to cuddle with you, but you have to at least put a shirt on before I do that,” Hanse grins and drags the older into his bedroom. 

Seungwoo rolls his eyes and puts a tank top on before flopping onto his bed, “Why do you have a beanie on?” Seungwoo grabs a water bottle before taking a sip. 

“Oh! Yeah I forgot,” Hanse smiles and takes his beanie off, his new dark hair framing his face as he looks up at Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo’s eyes widen as he looks at the younger, his fingers immediately going in and running through Hanse’s hair, “It’s so pretty.” 

“Please don’t do that,” Hanse whines as he hits Seungwoo’s chest lightly. 

“Do what?” Seungwoo smirks and pinches Hanse’s cheek lightly. 

“Say anything about me is pretty. My brain short circuits,” Hanse blushes and looks away from Seungwoo who leans in and kisses the corner of Hanse’s mouth, “SEUNGWOO!” 

“What?” Seungwoo smirks and pulls the younger into his lap happily, “Are you going to show me what you have for me or what?” 

“Not if you keep being a brat!” Hanse pouts and straddles Seungwoo’s waist before pulling the bag out of his hoodie pocket, “Close your eyes and hold out your hand, palm up.” 

Seungwoo closes his eyes before holding out his hand the way Hanse instructs, his smile never leaving his face. Hanse blushes and pulls out the box wrapped in blue ribbon from the bag. He shakily takes the box and sets it on Seungwoo’s hand. Seungwoo’s face twists into confusion at the sensation of the velvet box. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Hanse blushes lightly before making eye contact with Seungwoo as he opens his eyes. 

Seungwoo raises his eyebrow in curiosity before undoing the ribbon gently and then opening the box. Seungwoo’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of the ring. The taller male takes the ring out of the box before noticing the two diamonds on the inside of the ring. 

“Sese, what is this?” Seungwoo looks at Hanse who holds his hand up showing the matching ring on his finger. 

“It’s,” Hanse blushes and looks at Seungwoo, “It’s a matching ring, or in my case a promise. A promise that I’ll never leave you, if you never leave me,” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who grins down at the younger.

“Fuck you’re so cute,” Seungwoo slips the ring on his finger before pulling the younger close to him, “I promise you, I’ll never leave you Do Hanse,” Seungwoo lays back, pulling Hanse with him. 

“You’re cute,” Hanse smiles and begins tracing random shapes on Seungwoo’s chest, “The rings aren’t stupid are they?” 

“It’s so pretty, but not prettier than the boy who bought them,” Seungwoo smiles down at Hanse who blushes while snuggling into Seungwoo, “What do you wanna watch kitten?” 

“Canimals,” Hanse responds almost immediately, Seungwoo happy to oblige by pulling up the show on his television. 

“Of course my cute little kitten would pick the cutest show in existence,” Seungwoo smiles down at Hanse who blushes and kisses Seungwoo’s cheek. 

“You spoil me too much Han Seungwoo,” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo who shakes his head. 

“You probably spent a lot of money on these. If anything, you spoil me,” Seungwoo runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Hanse rolls his eyes and snuggles closer to Seungwoo happily, “You just mean a lot to me loser,” Hanse snuggles Seungwoo happily. 

“You are the worst when it comes to compliments. You know that right?” Seungwoo laughs as Hanse shrugs and watches the tv. 

“Not everyone can be an expert in flirting and compliments,” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo who rolls his eyes and snuggles into Hanse happily. 

“So you’re flirting with me?” Seungwoo smirks and runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair.

Hanse goes to reply when the front door opens to the rest of the group laughing and bringing in boxes of pizza. Seungwoo looks down at Hanse before picking him up and carrying him bridal style to the couch in the living room. 

“Oh my god, we have to witness these queers out in the living room now?” Subin looks up at Seungsik who nods his head. 

“Seungwoo, you got a new ring. It’s pretty,” Byungchan smiles before sitting down at the coffee table. 

“Thank you,” Seungwoo smiles and turns to Hanse who snuggles into Seungwoo’s chest, “Subin, can you make a plate for us both please?” Seungwoo smiles at the youngest who pouts but nods his head and grabs a plate. 

“Hey Sese, Dongyeol handed this to me at the store when we ran into them. He said you would know what it means,” Sejun hands Hanse a small bag before sitting next to Byungchan. 

Hanse opens the bag to peek inside before yelping at the contents. He quickly runs into his bedroom and hides the bag before walking back to Seungwoo and snuggling into him happily. 

“What was that about?” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse who shakes his head and snuggles more into Seungwoo. 

“Nothing hyung,” Hanse holds Seungwoo’s hand before using his other hand to eat the pizza. 

“Okay kitten, I trust you,” Seungwoo smirks as Hanse blushes and hides his face in his knees when the boys look over at Hanse. 

“Kitten?” Chan smirks at Hanse who flips him off, “I’m just asking!” 

“Shut up shut up,” Hanse hides his face in Seungwoo’s back, not wanting to deal with the looks. 

“Boys you have no room to talk. I hear the nicknames you call each other sometimes. Don’t go making jokes about a nickname Hanse finds comfort in,” Seungsik shakes his head and looks at Hanse, “Your hair is very pretty Sese.” 

“Thank you Seungsikkie hyung,” Hanse smiles as he happily munches on his pizza. 

“Hey kitten, I’m gonna shower after we eat. Wanna go cuddle after my shower?” Seungwoo looks at Hanse before leaning close to his ear, “You can wear those cat ears Dongyeol bought you,” Seungwoo moves away and smirks at the younger who drops his pizza onto the plate. 

“Seungwoo you broke hyung,” Subin looks at Hanse who blinks as his brain processes what the fuck just happened. 

“Seungwoo, I will do something that will make you regret speaking if you pull some shit like that again,” Hanse quickly finishes eating his food before walking to his room and grabbing the bag then walking into Seungwoo’s bedroom. 

Once Seungwoo had finished showering, Hanse sat on Seungwoo’s bed with the fake cat ears and collar on. Seungwoo smirks and ties his sweatpants strings before laying on the bed and pulling Hanse onto his chest. Seungwoo runs his hand through Hanse’s hair before poking the fake ears. Hanse pouts and sits on Seungwoo’s waist while looking down at the older. 

“What kitten?” Seungwoo smiles and grabs Hanse’s waist as the younger continues to sit. 

“You know, I really like when you call me kitten,” Hanse leans down and hovers over Seungwoo’s face, the ends of his hair falling around their faces. 

“I really like calling you kitten,” Seungwoo smirks at Hanse who rolls his eyes and flicks Seungwoo’s nose before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corners of Seungwoo’s mouth. 

Seungwoo feels the heat reach the tip of his ears as Hanse crawls down Seungwoo’s body to lay his head on Seungwoo’s chest. Hanse definitely enjoyed these nights the most. 

iv. 

Hanse was home alone, meaning he was left home alone with his thoughts. Hanse didn’t know when anyone was going to be home. They had all gone out to spend time as a group, and of course Hanse just had to be sick that day. He didn’t mind though. It was days like this that made him really sit and think about his feelings and what he felt about things. Hanse sniffles and pouts before standing up and making his way to Seungwoo’s bedroom. He walks inside and into the older’s closet before he looks for a hoodie. Hanse quickly grabs the first hoodie he sees before slipping it on. Hanse wiggles his nose and whines before walking to the kitchen to make himself some tea. 

“Just want this stupid cold to go away,” Hanse whines and grabs a mug to make some tea when there’s a knock at the door. 

Hanse yelps in shock before setting the mug down and walking over to the door and opening it up. He grins at the sight of Dongyeol and Hwanhee, drinks and snacks in hands before as they walk inside when Hanse moves to the side. Hanse pulls the sleeves of the hoodie down so the sleeves fall past his fingers before taking the hot drink Hwanhee hands him. 

“Seungsik texted and told us you were sick, so we thought that maybe you could use some company while the Victonies are away,” Dongyeol smiles as he drags Hanse to the couch, “That’s not your hoodie.” 

“How would you know this Dongyeol?” Hwanhee and Hanse ask at the same time before laughing. 

“Because I’ve seen Seungwoo wear that hoodie, and this is the first time I’ve ever seen Hanse wear that hoodie, not to mention it smells like Seungwoo’s cologne,” Dongyeol rolls his eyes and sits on the couch, “What movie should we watch?” 

“Nothing scary. I don’t have the brain capacity to watch anything that’ll give me a headache from me screaming,” Hanse pulls his knees to his chest as he sips the drink Dongyeol and Hwanhee bought him. 

“Well there goes my idea of watching Annabelle,” Dongyeol rolls his eyes and looks through Netflix for some movies, “We could watch Howl’s Moving Castle,” Dongyeol looks over at Hanse and Hwanhee who nods excitedly before cuddling into each other, “God you two are cute.” 

“Please don’t hit on me, you have a boyfriend,” Hwanhee looks over at Dongyeol who flicks Hwanhee’s forehead. 

“Sometimes I hate how much I love you,” Dongyeol shakes his head as he turns the movie on and snuggles into both Hanse and Hwanhee, “How have things been with Seungwoo?” Dongyeol hums and holds Hanse’s hand, Hwanhee holding the other one. 

“I got us matching promise rings,” Hanse bites at his lip before looking at Dongyeol, “I almost kissed him.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Hwanhee runs his thumb across Hanse’s knuckles as Hanse shakes his head. 

“Hwanhee, are you nuts? I could ruin everything I have with him. Even if he doesn’t like me as more than a friend, he’s still my best friend and that’s all that matters,” Hanse frowns slightly before looking at the television, “There’s just too much at risk.” 

“Hanse, I’m not saying you should throw caution to the wind and just be like ‘Hey Seungwoo let’s bang I have feelings for you’, but maybe you should leave hints?” Dongyeol looks at Hanse who blinks in Dongyeol’s direction. 

“You do realize that I have almost kissed him on multiple occasions and I only go to him when I want to be held,” Hanse grabs his tea from the coffee table before taking a sip. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Hwanhee and I both still kiss the other members,” Dongyeol smiles at Hanse who shrugs and snuggles into the two, “Just think about it Sese.” 

“I can think all I want, but my brain and heart have two very different feelings about the matter. It’s probably why I’m sick. I stressed myself out to the point that now I have a cold,” Hanse sighs and shakes his head. 

“Hanse, listen. Seungwoo likes you. I think maybe if the opportunity to make a move comes upon you, you should take it. You said that Byungchan and Subin kiss all the time, but they aren’t together right? Maybe Seungwoo would suggest something similar! If it does, I think you should go for it. See what happens, and then make your decisions based on that,” Hwanhee ruffles Hanse’s hair, the older whining out and pouting. 

“Hwanhee has a point. If Hwanhee hadn’t made the first move, we probably wouldn’t be where we are now. I think you should give Seungwoo a chance bub,” Dongyeol smiles at Hanse as he snuggles happily into the both. 

“I’ll think about it okay? It’s just very stressful. Sometimes I think he likes me, then other times I think he’s dating Seungyoun. Why does love have to be so complicated?” Hanse pouts and picks at the lint on his sweatpants. 

“Well I know he’s not dating Seungyoun, because Seungyoun is dating Hangyul,” Dongyeol shakes his head, “Don’t make any rash decisions right now, but keep that in mind okay?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll think about it,” Hanse pouts and turns his attention to the movie, not wanting to think about Seungwoo right now. 

“We love you Hanse. We’re here for you okay? We understand what it’s like. You’re an angel and you honestly deserve the best,” Hwanhee smiles and kisses the side of Hanse’s head before turning back to the movie on screen. 

The three males continue to watch the movie, cuddle, and eat snacks. It was through their second movie that the rest of the members came home. Hanse was passed out, slumped against Hwanhee when Dongyeol taps on his thigh. Hanse whines and sniffles before rubbing his eyes as he opens them. 

“Hi hyung! How are you feeling?” Byungchan walks over and checks Hanse’s temperature, “Hmm you seem to have cooled down a little bit. You should rest hyung,” Byungchan frowns at Hanse who whines again and makes grabby hands at Seungwoo. 

“What?” Seungwoo leans against the wall while smiling at Hanse, “You expect me to pick you up and cuddle  _ you  _ when you went into  _ my  _ closet and stole my hoodie?” 

“Hyunggie please,” Hanse pouts, his face puffy as he continues to hold his arms out to Seungwoo. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Seungwoo walks over and picks Hanse up bridal style, “Thank you for looking out for him,” Seungwoo smiles at Dongyeol and Hwanhee before turning to the group, “Wake us up when dinner is done please,” Seungwoo takes Hanse to the bedroom while smiling, “How are you feeling baby?” 

“Sleepy and sick,” Hanse pouts and sits on the bed as Seungwoo takes his pants off, “Why are you getting undressed?” 

“My clothes aren’t comfortable to sleep in baby,” Seungwoo grabs his sweatpants and slips them on before he walks to the bed, “Stand up.” 

“Why do you like me sleeping on your chest?” Hanse sniffles and pouts as Seungwoo coos at Hanse. 

Seungwoo lays back on the bed before tapping his chest happily, Hanse quickly climbing onto Seungwoo and laying his head on Seungwoo’s chest. 

“I like when you sleep on my chest because then I know I’m not alone at night,” Seungwoo smiles and slips his ring off before setting it on the bedside table, “Seungyoun asked about you.” 

“What did he say?” Hanse looks up at his best friend who smiles down at the younger and holds his hand happily. 

“He just asked the normal stuff ya know? How are you doing, how do you like your eggs cooked in the morning, if he scheduled a dick appointment with you, would you take it?” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse who cries out in confusion and embarrassment, “I’m kidding!” Seungwoo laughs loudly, “He just wanted to know how you were doing and if you were feeling any better.” 

“No,” Hanse sighs and presses his face against Seungwoo’s chest, “You’re warm.” 

“You’re just cold,” Seungwoo smirks up at Hanse who rolls his eyes, “What do you wanna fall asleep to baby?” 

“I wanna watch Canimals again please,” Hanse yawns and snuggles into Seungwoo happily. 

Seungwoo picks up his remote before getting on Netflix and starting up Canimals, “Hey Hanse? Can I ask you something?” 

“You can ask me anything hyung,” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo before sniffling and pouting. 

“Hypothetically, what is your perfect date?” Seungwoo looks at Hanse who blushes and shrugs, “Come on. I know you Sese. Somewhere in the file cabinets in your brain you have that stashed away,” Seungwoo smirks at Hanse who rolls his eyes before snuggling closer to Seungwoo. 

“Hypothetically? I’d want to go and have a picnic in a flower garden, then I would want to walk around the flower garden, maybe go to a butterfly garden! Then I’d want to go to an arcade until the stars were shining and then I’d want to go lay under a tree and look at the stars. I’d want to hold the person’s hand and lay my head on their chest. Then I’d want to go home and cuddle with them,” Hanse looks at Seungwoo before sitting up and sitting on Seungwoo’s waist, “Why do you ask?” 

“Maybe because you’re cute and maybe because I want to spoil you and do that for you,” Seungwoo smiles up at Hanse who blushes and lays back down on Seungwoo’s chest, “You’re the most adorable person I have ever met.” 

“Shut up Seungwoo you’re gonna make me blush,” Hanse giggles and holds Seungwoo’s hand happily. 

“Hanse, hypothetically, if I asked you to kiss me, would you?” Seungwoo runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair before the younger looks at Seungwoo in shock, “It’s a serious question Hanse.” 

“Yes I would. Subin and Byungchan kiss all the time and they’re not dating. I like kisses, I want to kiss you,” Hanse looks at him while smiling at Seungwoo happily. 

“Then kiss me Do Hanse,” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse who sits back up on Seungwoo’s waist. 

“What if you get sick hyunggie?” Hanse looks down at Seungwoo who smiles and shrugs, “Are you sure about this?” 

“Hanse, if you don’t come down here and kiss me, I will pin you down and kiss you,” Seungwoo smirks at Hanse who blushes a deep red and places his hands on either side of Seungwoo’s head before leaning in close to him. 

Seungwoo smirks as Hanse leans in close before pressing his lips to Seungwoo’s. Seungwoo tangles his fingers into Hanse’s hair as Hanse deepens the kiss. Hanse parts his lips as Seungwoo bites and tugs at Hanse’s bottom lip. Seungwoo smirks before sliding his tongue against Hanse’s, the smaller male moaning out softly before pulling away from the kiss. Seungwoo smirks at Hanse before pulling him close and quickly pecking his lips. Hanse blushes lightly and looks up at Seungwoo happily. 

“Fuck Hanse, you’re so cute,” Seungwoo plays with Hanse’s hair as the younger snuggles back into Seungwoo’s chest. 

“Can we kiss more often?” Hanse slides his hand under Seungwoo’s shirt while looking at the television. 

“Baby, you could ask me to jump off a bridge and I would,” Seungwoo laughs and shudders as Hanse rests his hand on Seungwoo’s stomach, “You okay kitten?” 

“You’re just really warm,” Hanse curls in on himself while snuggling Seungwoo. 

“Seungsikkie is making soup for you for dinner okay? Why don’t we just rest my love,” Seungwoo holds Hanse close to him and pulls his blanket over Hanse, the younger smiling happily. 

“I love you Seungwoo. You mean the world to me,” Hanse yawns before slowly falling asleep to the sound of Seungwoo’s heartbeat. 

“I love you more Hanse. More than you know,” Seungwoo sighs and looks down at the sleeping male, “One day, I will be brave enough to tell you.” 

v.

Hanse just wants Seungwoo. He  _ needs  _ to be with Seungwoo, but Hanse had promised Seungsik he wouldn’t bother the older male while he’s spending time with Hangyul and Seungyoun. Hanse’s bounces his leg as he looks around the room, Seungsik sits in the chair next to him trying not to notice the nervous aura the younger boy emits. 

“He’s going to be home later, you can bug him all you want then,” Seungsik looks at Hanse who bites at his lip and frowns, “Do you want to cuddle with me until he gets home? We can go sit in my bed and talk if you’d like,” Seungsik smiles at Hanse who nods his head and grabs Seungsik’s hand before dragging him to his room. 

The two walk to Seungsik’s bed and sit down before quickly cuddling up to each other. Seungsik rests his head on Hanse’s shoulder while smiling. 

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Seungsik runs his thumb over Hanse’s knuckles, “He’s an amazing guy Hanse. You guys deserve each other. When did you know?” 

Hanse’s face is consumed by heat at Seungsik’s words, “I’ve had a crush on him since predebut. He was just so fascinating and I couldn’t help it. It didn’t get worse until recently when we started cuddling more often. He uses pet names with me that no one else does. He-” Hanse starts and bites at his lip, “We kiss sometimes, when no one is looking. I just couldn’t stop myself and before I knew it, it’s like I can’t go one second without hearing from him. Whether it’s holding his hand, having skin to skin contact, hugging him, or even just a simple text from him. It’s like all my senses are somehow acutely aware of Seungwoo. Fuck, I sound stupid don’t I?” Hanse frowns and looks away from Seungsik who shakes his head and continues to rub his thumb against Hanse’s knuckles. 

“I know exactly how you feel Hanse,” Seungsik smiles at Hanse then sighs softly. 

“Are you in love with Seungwoo too?” Hanse frowns and bites at his lip before looking at Seungsik confused when the older laughs loudly. 

“Seungwoo? Oh dear god no. He’s basically my brother,” Seungsik shakes his head and points to the necklace he’s wearing. 

“Oh my god. You’re in love with Byungchan?” Hanse looks at Seungsik in shock before nodding his head, “How long?” 

“Remember when Byungchan and I went out about a year ago on a friend date, and when we came home you guys all questioned the bruise on my collar bone?” Seungsik smiles at Hanse who nods his head in confusion. 

“Byungchan said you fell over at the park and hit your collarbone on one of the poles holding up the swing set,” Hanse looks at Seungsik before connecting the dots, “Oh.” 

“Byungchan got labeled as swingset in Seungwoo and I’s phone after that night. What had happened was we were cuddling at the drive in and then he sat in my lap, and things escalated from there,” Seungsik blushes as he looks away from Hanse who’s mouth hangs open in shock, “You cannot tell me you have never done anything that bad with Seungwoo!” 

“He pulls my hair to make me shut up, and I dig my nails into his chest when I want to do the same thing,” Hanse giggles softly as Seungsik looks at Hanse in shock. 

“You’re joking right? That’s it?” Seungsik looks at Hanse who nods his head while smiling, “That’s shocking.” 

“What why?” Hanse looks at Seungsik who bites his lip and puffs his cheeks out. 

“Just stuff Seungwoo has said to me,” Seungsik blushes and smiles at Hanse who raises his eyebrow in confusion. 

“What did he say to you?” Hanse blushes when Seungsik smirks and smacks Hanse’s thigh. 

“He has a thing for your thighs,” Seungsik smirks then checks his phone before looking at Hanse, “Seungwoo’s on his way home. You should go lay in his bed and wait for him,” Seungsik smirks more and then pokes Hanse’s cheeks, “Showcase your thighs if you really want to get his attention.” 

“Byungchan drunkenly told me he wants to dress up and be pretty for you. Bye!” Hanse runs out of the bedroom before quickly walking to his and Subin’s, “Thank god Subin went on a date with Yeonjun,” Hanse mumbles before looking down at his clothes, “Seungsik you better be right about this,” Hanse blushes before taking his pants off and slipping on some volleyball shorts. 

Hanse walks into his closet to find some striped thigh high socks to slip on. Hanse takes his hoodie off and slips on a crop top that slides off of his shoulder then puts on a black choker. He grabs his blanket and wraps it around his body before walking out of his room and into Seungwoo’s room before sitting on his bed while blushing. He takes the blanket off of his body, his thighs on full display for Seungwoo. Hanse blushes and tugs at the sleeves of the crop top when he hears the front door open. 

“Anyone home?” Seungwoo shouts, Hanse’s heart rate increasing with panic. 

“I’m leaving with Byungchan soon! Hanse is here somewhere!” Seungsik shouts, something taunting in his voice. 

“Oh okay!” Seungwoo shouts back before walking into his room, his breath hitching at the sight of Hanse, “Dear god, what heaven have I walked into?” Seungwoo quickly shuts his bedroom door before picking Hanse up and wrapping the younger’s legs around his waist, “Fuck Hanse. You look so fucking good baby,” Seungwoo kisses down Hanse’s jaw while smirking. 

“Want to look pretty for you,” Hanse moans out and grips at Seungwoo’s back, “Hyunggie, just want love. I missed you all day,” Hanse blushes as Seungwoo coos. 

“I’ll give you all the love you want baby,” Seungwoo lays them down, Hanse on his chest as usual, “Did you really miss me all day kitten?” 

“Always miss you hyung,” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo before leaning up, “Can I kiss you?” 

“You never have to ask kitten,” Seungwoo leans up and kisses the younger happily. 

Hanse kisses him back, Seungwoo’s hands resting on the smaller’s thighs, his thumb slipping past the elastic of the thigh highs. Hanse blushes a deep red before pulling away from the kiss and smiling down at Seungwoo. 

“Seungsik told you didn’t he?” Seungwoo moves his hands and ghosts his fingers down Hanse’s sides. 

“He also told me that Byungchan and him did the do at a drive in,” Hanse giggles as Seungwoo erupts into laughter and holds Hanse close to him. 

“Well you look absolutely gorgeous,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse before snuggling into him happily. 

“You think so?” Hanse blushes and smiles before laying back down onto Seungwoo’s chest. 

“You’re always pretty Hanse,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse before turning the television on and turning on Canimals, “You’re almost finished with this show kitten.” 

“Shhh, don’t tell me that Han Seungwoo,” Hanse slips his ring off and sets it on Seungwoo’s night stand, the older doing the same thing, “I’m so glad you’re home. I really needed this.” 

“What happened my love?” Seungwoo leans down and kisses Hanse’s head. 

“I just struggled a lot today. It’s hard not hearing from you,” Hanse admits shyly, his face heating up from embarrassment. 

“God you’re so cute,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who shakes his head, “I think you are. Next time you feel needy and need my attention text me. I spent the entire time basically watching live action soft core porn. It was awful,” Seungwoo smiles as Hanse laughs and buries his head in Seungwoo’s chest. 

“I’ll text you next time and you can save me from Seungsik telling me about his sex life with Byungchan,” Hanse giggles as Seungwoo laughs softly, “Do you still have him saved as swingset?” 

“Oh my god no. Byungchan found out and had a fit because he was scared people would find out,” Seungwoo smiles and plays with Hanse’s hair, “They’re so in love with each other.” 

“Are they together?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who shakes his head, “Why not?” 

“Seungsik is too scared to tell Byungchan, but Byungchan is too oblivious to realize that Seungsik wasn’t just using him as a booty call basically,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes and looks over at the television, “Being in love is an amazing feeling.” 

“It honestly is. It’s scary though, but it’s still amazing,” Hanse holds Seungwoo’s hand while watching the cartoon on the screen. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Seungwoo looks down at Hanse, the smaller suddenly tensing up slightly. 

“I’m currently in love with someone,” Hanse keeps his attention focused on the cartoon hoping Seungwoo won’t push the matter. 

“Oh? Do I know them?” Seungwoo smirks as he runs his fingers through Hanse’s hair. 

“I would sure as hell hope so,” Hanse shakes his head as he watches the television. 

“So it’s someone in the group?” Seungwoo bites his lip and looks down at Hanse. 

“Yeah,” Hanse replies and hoping Seungwoo drops it, but knowing Seungwoo he won’t. 

“Is it Chan? He’s really sweet and nice. I could totally see Chan and you together,” Seungwoo plays with Hanse’s hair, the younger scoffing at the thought, “So it’s not Chan?” 

“No. It’s not. Can we drop it please?” Hanse moves his hand away from Seungwoo’s and curls in on himself, “He wouldn’t like me back anyway.” 

“What makes you so sure of that Hanse?” Seungwoo frowns and rubs Hanse’s back to calm the younger down. 

“Because he’s him! He’s extraordinary. He’s caring. He’s sweet. He’s wonderful. He brightens my entire world with just a single text message. His arms make me feel like the safest person in the world. He’s got so many fans and admirers. He’s gorgeous in every sense of the word. He’s so wonderful and just the most perfect human being,” Hanse pants for breath after his rant, “And I’m just me. Simple, plain, and boring Hanse. He’s way out of my league,” Hanse shakes his head and turns his attention back to the television. 

“Why would you say that about yourself Hanse? You’re amazing! You don’t hesitate to be there for your friends. You put your friends before yourself. You’re absolutely stunning. You are the sweetest and most caring human being I have ever met. You buy things for people without caring about the price. You do things for people without expecting anything in return. You are so incredibly talented. You deserve the entire fucking universe Do Hanse and anyone would be lucky to give it to you,” Seungwoo sits up and cups Hanse’s cheeks as he looks down at him, “You deserve the best Hanse. You should tell the person how you feel. I’m sure they would feel honored to have the Do Hanse being in love with them.” 

“What if he was in this room right now?” Hanse’s breathe and body is shaky as he looks down at his knees that are sat on either side of Seungwoo’s thighs, “What if the person I’m in love with is you?”

“Me? But that’s impossible!” Seungwoo’s eyes widen in shock as he looks at Hanse. 

“Is it? Is it so fucking hard to believe that I would be in love with you Han Seungwoo? Is it so hard to believe that I can’t spend one waking moment without hearing from you? Is it so hard to believe that every fiber of my being is so attached to you? Or is it because you’re out of my league and it’s impossible that you could see yourself with me? Is that it? I’m just little old Hanse, and you’re the big superstar Han Seungwoo?” Hanse finally looks up at Seungwoo, tears streaming down his face, “Fuck you Seungwoo,” Hanse stands up and walks out of his room. 

The younger walks into his room, slips his sweatpants on before grabbing a quick overnight bag. He picks up his phone and dials Dongyeol’s number as he walks out of his room and to the front door. 

“Hey Hanse what’s up?” Dongyeol asks happily before he hears the choked out sob of a hello, “Fuck what’s wrong?” 

“Can I come stay with you guys for a day or two?” Hanse shakes as he slips some shoes on and leaves the dorm, “I can’t be around Seungwoo right now.” 

“Wait at the small cafe on the corner. Hwanhee and I will come pick you up baby,” Dongyeol hums through the phone, “We got you love.” 

“Thank you,” Hanse mumbles before hanging up and walking out of the building, “Fuck you for making me fall in love with you,” Hanse looks down at the lock screen on his phone as the tears fall down his face. 

i.

It’s been two weeks since Hanse’s sudden confession to Seungwoo, and the group hasn’t been the same since. Hanse has barely been at the dorms, staying the night at the studio or with Dongyeol based on where Seungwoo was at that moment. With Victon not having any schedules currently, it made it easy for Hanse to avoid Seungwoo. Seungwoo has spent countless hours crying into Seungyoun and Hangyul’s chests. He just wanted Hanse back and he wasn’t sure how to get him back. 

Seungwoo sluggishly drags himself to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and grabs the cat mug that belongs to Hanse before feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Seungwoo drops the cup on the counter before screaming out and sliding down the wall and crying as he pulls his knees to his chest. 

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Seungwoo cries harder as Seungsik runs over and pulls Seungwoo to his chest, “I fucked up so bad Seungsik. He told me he loved me and instead of telling him I loved him I just blanked! I made it seem like I was too good for him! That’s not true. He’s too good for me Seungsik,” Seungwoo clings to Seungsik’s chest, “I miss him so much Seungsik.” 

“I know you do baby. I know. It’s going to be okay,” Seungsik rocks Seungwoo while sighing softly, “I think I have an idea, but it’s going to take some man power,” Seungsik runs his fingers through Seungwoo’s hair, “Seungwoo you need to take a shower.” 

“I know, I just haven’t been motivated. I haven’t even wanted to touch my studio equipment since he left that night,” Seungwoo’s crying calms down to a small sniffle and soft hiccups, “Is Byungchan here?” 

“Yeah. Do you want him to stay in the bathroom with you while I figure this plan out?” Seungsik smiles at Seungwoo who nods his head, “Byungchan!” Seungsik shouts out, Byungchan immediately running out to Seungwoo and Seungsik. 

“Yeah?” Byungchan frowns at the sight of Seungwoo, “What can I do?” 

“Will you stay in the bathroom with him while I go make some calls?” Seungsik looks at his boyfriend who nods his head and drags Seungwoo to the bathroom, “I hope and pray this works,” Seungsik mumbles before he pulls his phone out and calls Dongyeol. 

Seungwoo sighs and strips himself of his clothes before turning the shower on. He steps into the shower and closes the door before groaning as the hot water runs down his body. Byungchan frowns as Seungwoo sniffles and starts to clean himself up. 

“I love him too you know?” Seungwoo comments out loud as he washes his hair thoroughly. 

“I know bub. I know. You love him so much, and he loves you. I know things will work out in the end,” Byungchan smiles at the older who shrugs and sighs, “If things can work with Seungsik and I, they’ll work out with Hanse and you. I promise.” 

“Do you think he hates me?” Seungwoo sighs sadly as he washes his body. 

“Hanse? Do Hanse? The boy who bought you couples rings. The boy who only lets you call him kitten. The boy who only lets you touch his hair. The boy who only cuddles with you. Yeah no way in hell he hates you,” Byungchan picks at the dirt under his nails.

“I miss him Byungchan,” Seungwoo sighs and turns the shower off before grabbing the towel that’s thrown over the side of the shower wall then stepping out and wrapping it around his waist. 

“I know you do. Seungsik has a plan,” Byungchan smiles before turning towards the bathroom door when it gets opened by Seungsik. 

“Get your ass ready and date presentable in twenty minutes Han Seungwoo. If this works, you owe me your fucking life,” Seungsik looks at Seungwoo who turns to the sink and brushes his teeth, “Byungchan can you run to the convenience store and get picnic food?” 

“Yeah,” Byungchan leaves the bathroom with Seungsik’s card then leaves the dorm to get food. 

“Who needs picnic food?” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik through the mirror quizzically after he brushes his teeth before spinning around in realization, “I’m taking Hanse on his dream date.” 

“Damn right you are Han, now come on. I’m picking your outfit,” Seungsik grabs Seungwoo’s hand and drags him to Seungwoo’s room. 

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Seungwoo sits on his bed as Seungsik opens up Seungwoo’s closet. 

“Well I have been informed by my people on the inside that he misses you,” Seungsik throws a pair of black skinny jeans at Seungwoo, “Will you at least put something on under that towel Han?” 

“Maybe,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes as he grabs a pair of boxers before slipping them on and then his jeans, “What do you have in mind for a shirt?” 

“None of your business until I decide Seungwoo,” Seungsik sifts through Seungwoo’s shirts in his closet, “Aha!” Seungsik pulls out a black button up shirt with white outlined flowers, “Keep the first two buttons undone,” Seungsik hands the shirt to Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo slips the shirt on and tucks part of it into his pants after he buttons it up. Seungwoo looks over at himself in his mirror and grabs some hair products before handing it to Seungsik. Seungsik forces the older to sit down before fixing up Seungwoo’s hair and smirking at his handiwork. Seungwoo and Seungsik turn their attention to Seungwoo’s bedroom door to see Byungchan holding up a picnic basket. 

“You look good hyung. I got everything already packaged up cute in here. We better hurry up,” Byungchan looks over at Seungsik who nods his head at Byungchan. 

Seungwoo puts some socks and shoes on before leaving his bedroom and taking the picnic basket from Byungchan, “Thank you Byungchan.” 

“Good luck hyung! Go get your man,” Byungchan waves at Seungwoo before Seungsik pushes Seungwoo out the door. 

“Flower garden on main, and then the butterfly garden on fourth!” Seungsik waves at Seungwoo who waves back and then runs down the stairs. 

Seungwoo quickly hops into a car once outside, and then drives towards the flower garden. Seungwoo bounces his leg as he gets closer to his destination. Seungwoo bites at his lip then parks his car. He gets out, gripping onto the basket before walking into the flower garden where Sejun and Chan are. 

“Oh good you’re here! Subin and Yeonjun are doing reservations at the butterfly garden for you when this is done. You look good. We love you hyung!” Chan smiles and waves at Seungwoo. 

“He’s going to love this Seungwoo hyung,” Sejun waves and leaves with Chan leaving the oldest alone with his thoughts. 

Seungwoo sets the picnic basket on the blanket before looking around and picking out a flower while smiling. Seungwoo’s body tenses as he hears Hanse’s giggle mixing with Hwanhee’s. 

“Well Hanse! Here we are,” Dongyeol walks to the opening where Seungwoo stands holding a flower. 

Hanse looks at Dongyeol and Hwanhee who wave and leave quickly, leaving Hanse and Seungwoo alone. Seungwoo shyly walks closer to Hanse before holding out the flower for Hanse to take. Hanse smiles and takes the flower before putting it in behind his ear. 

“I, uh, picnic?” Seungwoo stumbles over his words and mentally slaps himself for being a nervous wreck. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Hanse smiles more and sits down on the blanket with Seungwoo, “You look good.” 

“No you,” Seungwoo immediately responds and buries his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry.” 

Hanse laughs and shakes his head, “It’s cute seeing you so nervous.” 

“You’re just cute in general,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse before opening the picnic basket and choking on his saliva, “I’m going to fucking kill him,” Seungwoo mumbles as he takes the food out avoiding touching the box of condoms that Byungchan threw in there, “What would you like ki-Hanse?” Seungwoo bites his lip as he sets the food out in front of them. 

“You can call me kitten,” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo while smiling, “I missed it a lot,” Hanse grins before grabbing on the sandwiches, his ring catching Seungwoo’s attention. 

Seungwoo smiles back as he grabs the other sandwich, Hanse’s eyes looking directly at Seungwoo’s ring, “I haven’t taken it off since that night,” Seungwoo mumbles before he opens the packaging and begins eating. 

“Me either,” Hanse mumbles and begins to eat his food while smiling. 

The two continue to eat while making small talk about the flowers and the weather. Seungwoo gathers the trash up and throws it away quickly before leaving the basket and blanket on the ground and taking Hanse’s hand. 

“Do you want to walk around the garden with me kitten?” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head happily. 

Hanse and Seungwoo intertwine their fingers as they begin talking about the flowers and pointing them out to each other happily. Seungwoo grins and takes several pictures of the younger posing with the flowers. Seungwoo grins brightly at Hanse when Hanse takes Seungwoo’s phone to take pictures of the older. Seungwoo makes faces at the camera earning a laugh from Hanse as he snaps all kinds of pictures. Once they walk around the flower garden, Seungwoo takes Hanse’s hand again and leads him towards the butterfly garden. Hanse’s eyes widen when he finally realizes what’s happening. Hanse’s grip on Seungwoo’s hand tightens as they walk inside the building. Hanse looks around the entire garden in fascination. Seungwoo pulls out his phone and takes a picture as a butterfly lands on Hanse’s nose. Hanse scrunches his nose making the butterfly move from Hanse. Seungwoo smiles and leads Hanse further inside the building and looks around at the flowers with butterflies flying around them. Hanse leans into Seungwoo happily as they navigate through the aisles of the building. After they make their way out of the butterfly garden, Hanse looks up at Seungwoo happily. 

“What’s next hyunggie?” Hanse smiles and holds the older’s hand tight, afraid that this moment isn’t real. 

“I believe you once told me your dream date involved an arcade until it got dark,” Seungwoo smiles over at Hanse who grins and lets Seungwoo lead the way to the arcade close by. 

“Wait, you’re going inside with all of those buttons unbuttoned? I think the fuck not,” Hanse scoffs and buttons Seungwoo’s shirt up, “No one gets to see that but me,” Hanse giggles softly before the two males walk inside the arcade. 

For a Wednesday night, the arcade is mostly dead with few people playing at the actual games. 

“Skee ball?” Hanse smiles at Seungwoo who pulls out two arcade cards and hands one to Hanse. 

“You’re on kitten,” Seungwoo smirks as the two walk over to the skee ball games. 

The two begin to play games, the one who loses letting the winner pick the next game. The two laugh and make fools of themselves while just being able to enjoy each other’s company. Hanse looks up at Seungwoo as he shoots baskets in the hoops game, still not believing that this is really happening. Once the two spend all of their tokens, Seungwoo drags Hanse to the prize area to check how many tickets they have all together. Seungwoo and Hanse swipe the cards and total it all up before Seungwoo lets Hanse rome around the area. Hanse grabs two bracelets and a small stuffed animal before taking them to the counter. Hanse pays for the prizes before turning to Seungwoo. He opens the bracelet packaging and slips the bracelet onto Seungwoo’s wrist happily before putting the other bracelet onto himself. 

“You ready to go stargaze kitten?” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who nods his head and takes Seungwoo’s hand. 

The two walk out of the arcade and back to the flower garden where the blanket is at. Seungwoo lays down on the blanket, Hanse laying next to him and laying his head on Seungwoo’s chest. The two look up at the stars while staying quiet, both afraid of speaking. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo finally speaks after what seems like an eternity, “I didn’t mean to make it seem like it was an impossible idea for us to be together.” 

“It’s okay hyung. I understand, I just don’t handle rejection well,” Hanse holds his hand, “I’m just glad I got this date with you.” 

“Hanse,” Seungwoo exhales shakily, “I said it was impossible because my brain thought there would be no way someone as amazing as you would like me.” 

Hanse looks over at Seungwoo in shock, “What do you mean by that Han Seungwoo?” 

“Hanse I’m in love with you too. I have been since predebut basically. You never failed to make me smile, to make me feel loved, to make me feel wanted. I have never wanted to hold anyone else like I do with you. I have never wanted to kiss anyone else like I do with you. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else besides you Hanse. I was just so shocked because I had told myself I had no chance with you,” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse while smiling brightly at him, “I was scared that you were out of my league and unattainable.” 

“Seungwoo, you beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, moron. God you are so stupid,” Hanse straddles Seungwoo’s waist before smashing their lips together. 

Seungwoo wraps his arms around Hanse’s waist and pulls him closer, their chests touching and leaving no room for anything else. Hanse bites at Seungwoo’s lip, the older parting his lips for Hanse as Hanse slips his tongue past Seungwoo’s lips. Seungwoo groans and grips at Hanse’s waist before they pull away for air. Seungwoo smiles up at Hanse who shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Han Seungwoo, be my boyfriend?” Hanse grins down at Seungwoo, “I may be dumb, but I provide great cuddles.” 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Hanse. I’d like nothing more,” Seungwoo pulls him down and pecks his lips, “I think we still have the final part of this dream date. Wanna go back to the dorm, finish canimals, and cuddle until we fall asleep?” Seungwoo grins at Hanse happily. 

“I would love that Seungwoo,” Hanse sits up before looking down at him, “We really owe Seungsik and Dongyeol our lives.” 

“We really do kitten,” Seungwoo pecks Hanse’s lips again while smiling. 

Seungwoo and Hanse quickly pack up the blanket and picnic basket before taking it to the car and getting inside happily. Seungwoo and Hanse drive back to the dorm and park the car in the parking garage before getting out and holding hands as they walk inside the building. The two walk up the stairs to the dorm and walk inside to see the rest of the members on the couch. 

“Who asked who?” Seungsik asks as soon as they walk inside the dorm. 

“I asked Seungwoo,” Hanse responds as they take their shoes off, “We’re going and cuddling. No one bother us until we wake up tomorrow,” Hanse drags Seungwoo as the two hear groans and the sound of wallets being opened. 

Seungwoo takes his shirt and jeans off before slipping some sweatpants on. Hanse takes his jeans and shirt off then grabs sweatpants from his clothes stash in Seungwoo’s closet. He slips them on and then climbs into bed with Seungwoo. 

“I love you so much Do Hanse,” Seungwoo smiles at the younger and kissing his forehead. 

“I love you even more Han Seungwoo,” Hanse pecks his boyfriends lips before Seungwoo turns his television on then turning canimals on. 

“You know, you never did let me give you a hickey,” Seungwoo smirks down at Hanse who rolls his eyes. 

“You give me one, and I will make yours ten times worse,” Hanse grins as they snuggle together. 

“I’m glad I have you back,” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s neck lightly, the younger’s eyes fluttering close. 

“I’m glad you have me back as well,” Hanse smiles and holds Seungwoo’s hand as the two snuggle up for the night, finally happy to be in each other’s presence. 

And if Seungwoo and Hanse both came out the next morning with bruises on their chests, then no one said anything, finally happy to have their best friends back and happy. 


End file.
